guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentimental Treasures
Category:Factions quests Overview Summary #Find Miller Quang's chest on Yuroso Island #Return the chest to Miller Quang Obtained from :Miller Quang who is in Linkei Township, which is located in Haiju Lagoon Reward :* 2,500 XP :* 150 Gold :* Monastery Credit Dialogue :"I cannot tell you how nice it is to see some new faces around here. Ever since the Naga population exploded, more and more people have been moving out of the area. They keep saying I should go, too. But this is my home and no snakes, however large they be, are going to chase me away!" :"You know ... if you are looking for some work, I could use a little help. You see, before the Naga came, I used to keep some sentimental items in a chest out on Yuroso Island. It's a small island to the southeast. It was great: nice view, nobody around, lots of privacy ... I used to sit there for hours sifting through my old things and thinking of times and friends long gone. Now that the Naga have taken over the island, I have been thinking of bringing my things back here, where I can keep a closer eye on them. If you retrieve that old chest full of memories for me, I shall give you a little something for your trouble." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :"My chest! And it still has all of my precious trinkets in it! I never thought I would see this again!" Reward Dialogue :Please, take this as a token of my gratitude." Follow up :Skin the Snake Walkthrough :The chest is located north east of Miller Quang's position, off the coast on a small island. Once you reach the island you'll find 2 groups of Naga there, one group of three and one of four that contains a Naga Ritualist Boss named Tin Dao Kaineng. You'll need to fight through both groups to reach the Old Chest. Wait for the 3-man group to move out into the ocean before pulling them to you, deal with them then engage the 4-man group containing Tin Dao Kaineng. The boss can do scary amounts of damage to players, especially if they have low armor. One could attack him first, or attack the guards to make attacking Tin Dao easier. A faster but more dangerous tactic is to run in, grab the chest, and run out, using henchmen as distractions. An effective way to use this tactic is to pull the naga out of the island and engage them in battle, thus eleminating the chance for the naga to body block you. Then run onto the island and grab the chest and leave the henchmen there as distractions, avoiding the monsters on your way back to Miller Quang.Remember the chest is a bundle item. Regardless of how it's done, return the Old Chest to Miller Quang to complete the quest. Notes *This quest is much easier when tried directly after To the Rescue because Su, Professor Gai, Sister Tai and Kai Ying will still be folowing you. However, if Su dies you will have to redo To the Rescue, so be careful.